Dear Amelia Pond,
by Mrs.Stupid-Face
Summary: Do you ever wish you could somehow contact yourself in the past? To talk to them? Or even write them a letter? Being a time-traveler, accompanying the Doctor on his mad adventures with the TARDIS, Amy Pond had the same wish.
1. Prologue

_Dear Amelia Pond,_

**Prologue**

Do you ever wish you could somehow contact yourself in the past? To talk to them? Or even write them a letter?

Being a time-traveler, accompanying the Doctor on his mad adventures with the TARDIS, Amy Pond had the same wish: To write, to contact little Amelia Pond.

She knew she could never send them. You see, Pasts are as delicate as paper thin petals blowing in the wind, theses letters that she wrote could have some terrible consequence. You never know what a piece of paper with scribbled ink can do.


	2. The Scottish girl in the English village

**The Scottish girl in the English village**

Dear Amelia,

Today would be the day you move to Leadworth. I know, England is rubbish! But hey, have a little patience. I promise you all of it will be worth it, I know you'll miss Scotland, but on the upside you'll never lose that accent of yours…. Well, at least not permanently – there was that time, but you'll kow that later.

England is where everything will start to unfold. Oh and that little shy boy? The one that always looks a little odd, with the weird nose. You know, the one that came knocking at your door with his mum and Aunt Sharon said she would invite around more often because he "Seemed like a lovely little gentleman"? Yeah him, well kiddo, just have a little faith, you never know, he may surprise you.

Anyway, I know England will be hard, trust me I've lived through it. Just… Promise you'll try not to hate every second of it? I promise everything will be worth it.

Oh, and your right to worry about that crack but I promise you one day it will get sorted.

Lots of love to little me,

Amy.


	3. First day at school

**First day at school**

Dear Amelia,

First day of school today! Well… English school – and guess what, it's even worse than Scottish school but then again, you'd know that, sometimes I forget who I'm writing too. Anyway, just ignore those girls, that one with the glossy blonde hair and her little sidekicks that make you feel all alien and funny – well, at least try to, they're never right anyway.

Who were they to say that about your hair anyway? I mean, Looking back it was a tad on the… "I can't believe my hair was like that" side but who were they to say all those things about gingers? But hey, wasn't that Rory kid sweet?

I told you he'd surprise you! It'd be of no surprise to you if I told you you're going to be the best of friends. Yeah – I know – All the girls say boys have cooties and granted, he's really strange, but what happened today? The way he stood up for you, I'm not saying you should _expect_ it as such, but it'll happen a lot more. He's brilliant and just you wait and see.

Lots of love to little me,

Amy.


	4. The day that changed everything

**The day that changed everything**

Dear Amelia,

I'm guessing your reading this the day after, if I can remember rightly. You waited all night huh? Don't worry, he'll come back… Eventually.

The Doctor, eh? He's down the hall right now, actually, something to do with the direction matrix overheating or something. I didn't even know he had a direction matrix – we never show up where we're supposed to.

I remember that night – well last night to you – so well. He just… appeared, like out of the sky in his little/big blue box. I never – you never – got to go into that box that night. Gosh, This tense thing is complicated, like a good friend once said "Tenses, they are difficult aren't they?" like, just on earth, inside of our galaxy, tenses are so simple, you learn them at school and your done, but it's all so much more – sorry that's beyond the point.

Anyway, the Raggedy Doctor, never forget him and I swear he'll come back. I promise you. Oh, and never try fish fingers and custard – made my tummy feel weird the day afterwards – but hey, I know that won't stop you. You'll tell Rory and then he'll be all "Eww! Amelia – blahblahblah" and then you'll prove it's not disgusting, and then you'll continue to prove it. We're both so stubborn, eh?

The magic Doctor, hold onto him – I swear it'll mean the world, and the universe… Even beyond.

Lots of love to little me,

Amy


	5. 13  the unlucky number

**13 – the unlucky number**

Dear Amelia,

Your thirteenth birthday, the big one-three. Do you feel all grown-up and special? Yeah, thought not. Not after today/back then/whatever. If it makes you feel any better Emily ended up working at tescvos on the tills with her manky hair for like ever. What a loser.

Okay, so no one showed up to your party, but it was on the same day as Emily's, even though her birthday was like a week ago and she already had that lame-ass sleepover with Angie and Kate. As if Jeff showed up at her door with a bunch of flowers. I'm a full grown adult and I still swear by it that she bought them from Mrs. Poggit's shop down the road. But I don't need to tell you what your thinking because, funny thing is, We're the same person.

But at least one person _did _show up at your party, the very one person who seemed to make it sorta okay. Your best-friend – I'll leave you to puzzle over why I don't call him "our" best-friend, we'll save that for a later date. Bless Rory, he's so sweet! I remember when he showed up at the door with a party hat on and a huge parcel in his hands, TARDIS blue of course. He was the only person that understood me – well us. And that present, it'd be no surprise for me to tell you I still have those clothes-peg dolls, a little embarrassing I know. Oh and sorry about the drawing, it sort of got (is going to get) ripped – it was a moment of weakness but I'll leave you to find out that.

Anyway, just wishing you a happy birthday and to tell you;

You think that first kiss was something? Wait until your older kiddo ;)

Lots of love to little me,

Amy


	6. Dear Amelia, Or should I say Amy?

**Dear Amelia, or should I say Amy?**

Dear (Amelia) Amy,

The day you changed your name. It wasn't official or anything. Unless threatening a death glare and the cold shoulder to anyone who called you otherwise is counted as official. Apparently there are exceptions to the rule, like If and when the raggedy doctor comes back. The point was, I suppose, was that this was the point where we/I/You started to grow up. Amelia always was a little to fairytale, don't you think?

Except I happen to know you like fairytales, It's the reason you let it slide if Rory calls you Amelia – or maybe that's because he's your best-friend (well that's what I used to tell myself). The point, little me, is that everyone has hope of a fairytale and it's hard to let it go but luckily for us, we never have to "let it go" just realise that in the books there are evil witches and poison apples, but in real life there are disagreements and temptation. I don't think it'd be too much to promise you the fairytale ending well, not ending because ending implies the end to something, and we've never been one to just close the book on a story, have we?

I didn't really have a point to this letter, I mean, changing my name wasn't _that_ important. People still call me Amelia, it never really changes. Just like we never really changed after that night when we were seven. Rory, The Doctor, The universe – they've always held the same place no matter how much you or I lie to ourselves. Rory will always be Prince Charming. The Doctor will always be the magic mad coachman with a wonderful blue box, and the universe will always be our oyster.

And here's the end to my cheesy, sentimental letter.

Lots of love to little me,

Amy


	7. 118 percent adult

_AN: Dear readers, Sorry it took so long to get the next chapter up, I found myself in a loss of inspiration and I recently checked my inbox and the amount of praise and favourites spurred me on, creating this installment of "Dear Amelia Pond," In which Amelia turns eighteen. So Enjoy, knowing that you have helped to turn this story into (/ink/) Pixels. Thank you_

_*end of sentimental Author's Note*_

* * *

><p><strong>118% Adult<strong>

Dear Amelia,

For ease of writing these letters and for my stubborn beliefs that there is only ever going to be one super-cool Scottish Amy, I am going to continue addressing you as Amelia – mostly because I can.

So, 118% Adult eh? A.K.A your eighteenth birthday. I don't know why I started calling it that, I think it was because everyone said I tried to act older than I was – I was ready to go explore the universe with a stranger and leave Earth behind at the age of 9. So I didn't agree with being 100% adult only then, I was meant to be adult since that visit from the Doctor, hence the extra 18%. Anyways, I suppose a congratulations is in order, Technically you're free to do whatever you want now, Even though you still live with Aunt Sharon – Fun Times!

So, How's Rory? A little bird told me this is around the time Rory Williams received his first kiss from the highly talented Amy Pond! I'm not going to ask how it went, because I remember it clearly. Oh his little face, bless him.

It's the end of year dance soon, and If I'm right (Which let's admit it I'm not exactly gunna be wrong now am I little me?) little Amelia's going to the dance with Jeff. I still remember that night so well, Get ready to be seriously excited – I swear it'll be the event of the year. But keep an eye out for Rory, yeah? I always did feel bad for him on that night…. Sasha never turned up at his house and he went to look for her and she was already at the dance with Tom. Two lots of rejection can dishearten any boy, let alone Rory the future nurse.

Anyway, have fun tonight – I'm not going to tell you to not drink so much cause I know you will, Just be prepared to have the headache of a century tomorrow, Ring Rory he's helpful when that happen, a good target for pillows being thrown too.

Lots of love to little me,

Amy


End file.
